


But I love you

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Come What May, Episode: s04e15 Boys and Girls on Film, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If "Come What May" wasn't a fantasy and Blaine was really waiting on the rooftop, with his heart out, waiting for Kurt to make his decision...</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/44809795819/but-i-love-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I love you

**Meet me at the rooftop –B**

Kurt thought about the text again, slowly making his way up the stairs to the door. His phone had buzzed seconds before the movie started, making him jump a little, his heart race more than a little when he had seen who the message was from. He had excused the other, not even remembering the reason that must have been lame but he couldn’t remember now, couldn’t care. When he reached the top, palm curling around the handle, he took a last deep breath…

… and felt it leave his parted lips as soon as stepped outside.

Lanterns casted a warm glow all around. It took Kurt a moment to recognize a song that was playing softly but when he did, his heart clenched hard.

And then he saw Blaine.

He was dressed up in a simple black tax, black bowtie around his neck, light from the lanterns making his whiskey-hazel eyes glow. Kurt thought he has never seen anyone as beautiful as the boy in front of him.

_Never knew I could feel like this,_  
 _Like I’ve never seen the sky before_  
 _Want to vanish inside your kiss_

His voice sounded so soft, so full of longing and hope and fear. Like he feared Kurt would turn and leave him there, stating it clear for the last time what really was between them. And Kurt knew he would finish the song if Kurt did that. He would stand there in a chilly weather and sing his heart out and wrap him arms around his tiny waist and feeling like he couldn’t even be anymore.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_  
 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

He joined Blaine before he could help himself, words so familiar making their way out of his soul and when their voices filled the air, Blaine’s eyes grew bigger, small smile playing on his lips. Kurt moved closer, never breaking the eye-contact, feeling like something was pulling him towards Blaine.

_And there’s no mountain too high,_  
 _No river too wide_  
 _Sing out this song and I’ll be there by your side,_

He was standing in front of Blaine now, singing with all he’s got, the insides of his palms tingling to reach, to touch and Blaine was so close, so beautiful, so earnest, so loving.

_But I love you_

Kurt sang first, the line sounding different somehow, like a confession kept inside of him finally being spoken. Blaine followed with a soft “I love you”, more like a promise whispered in the dark.

_Come what may,_  
 _I will love you, I will love you_

Neither sang the last line, their fingers intertwined, the song ending softly in the background, golden glow flickering in crystal blue locked with whiskey-hazel. It all seemed more a dream than reality, a beautiful dream Kurt never wanted to be woken up from.

The door opened behind the taller boy’s back, blond head peaking from inside.

“Kurt?”

He turned abruptly, hands snapping back to himself, glancing at Adam who was now stepping on the rooftop.

“What’s going on?”

He didn’t say a word, couldn’t, mouth opening and closing, searching for explanations that never came or rather scared him too much to be spoken out loud. He took a step away from Blaine but he tugged on his hand, making him look back.

When they eyes met, Kurt saw a simple question in them, just one that made him toss and turn at night, one that made his breath hitch in his throat, one that could hurt him and this time he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it.

After a moment Blaine let go and moved past Kurt, past Adam and left. The only thing breaking the silence was the quiet sound of the door closing. Kurt felt like his body didn’t belong to him, like he might throw up any second.

“Are you okay?”

Kurt hadn’t even noticed when Adam had moved and he jumped slightly. The British boy took his hand and squeezed it in a reassurance manner but it didn’t feel right. Not like Blaine’s palm just couple of minutes before- so perfectly fitted into his, like their hands were meant to be holding. Nobody’s hand would ever feel like Blaine’s and Kurt knew it since the moment Blaine took his palm at Dalton’s stair these years ago. It was because there was nobody that could make Kurt feel the same way. Like his breath was being taken away.

And then it struck him.

“I have to go” Kurt choked out, already releasing from Adam’s grip.

“Where to?” he asked confused.

“I’m sorry, I really am, Adam, I really like you but I have to go now”

“Kurt, I don’t understand-“

“I’ll explain everything, but there’s somewhere else I have to be”

He run to the stairs, taking two at time, sometimes three, trying desperately to make his moves faster without slipping and cracking his spine at the same time.

The street was quiet and empty when he almost fell onto it, realizing at the back of his mind that heavy drops of rain wetted his forehead and began making small, dark dots on his shirt.

He run as fast as he could, Blaine being nowhere in sight. It was not possible that he left so quickly, unless he run too, run away from Kurt and humiliation, and pieces of his broken heart…

Kurt felt his own eyes watering, breath coming in short and he almost gave up, hand gripping the nearest wall, steadying himself against it when he spotted one small figure turning around the next corner.

“Blaine!” he shouted and saw Blaine’s head jerk in his direction. He jogged closer, limbs barely moving but somehow still working, like some strange force was trying to pull Kurt’s heart out of his chest towards Blaine.

“There you are” he breathed out, tears of relief mixing with rain and running down his flushed cheeks “I’ve been looking for you forever”

Blaine took a step forward as Kurt threw himself into his open arms, bodies coming as close as possible, mouths sealing in a desperate kiss.

“ _I love you_ ” he whispered against Blaine’s lips when they broke apart, softly brushing, not even kissing, just breathing the same air.

“ _Until the end of time_ ” Blaine finished before they lost themselves in each other again.


End file.
